This is what truly happened
by SasukoUchmaki2012
Summary: What would happen if our favorite blonde gained a rare bloodlimit after Jirayia's Death? What would happen if Pein didn't die? Who would help him control his powers when they get out of control? My first try at a suspense story please don't be harsh!
1. The Begining

"w-what?" I couldn't believe what I just heard. "J-Jirayia's D-dead?" Everything just stopped. My godfather was killed by the Akatsuki. My parent's were killed by the Akatsuki. My best friend left to kill his brother, who's in the Akatsuki. "why?" I said aloud. Why does everything evolve around Akatsuki? Why do they always end up hurting me? When will it all just stop?! "Who sent him?" I asked. "I. I did, Naruto."I looked up to see my 'godmother' was the one talking.

I shook my head. I was angry, no I was furious. "WHY WOULD YOU SEND HIM YOU KNEW OF THE DANGER!" I yelled. "Naruto…" Just stop Tsunade. Stop. "No _Tsunade-sama"_ I spit the sama to the end. She flinched. "You knew that he was the only one I had left. You KNEW!" I looked up and I could feel Kurama's chakra. I clenched my fists and walked out the doors. I got past the Kage tower gates and ran. I passed Iruka-sensei, neji, kiba, sakura, sai, yamato-taijo, and kakashi-sensei. I ran till I was at The forest of Death.

"She knew" I said with sadness so evident in my voice even a child could sense the sadness. Thats when I felt pain. I closed my eyes and held my hands over my eyes. I heard feet behind me, obvious the people that care for me must've followed. My eyes BURN. Help someone please. I yelled in my head. "Naruto" I heard. Thats when it increased. I yelled out loud beging for someone to stop the pain.

Then it stopped. I felt tears down my face. "naruto are okay?" Sakura I thought. "Oi man Come on get up. Say something." Kiba. "I-It hurts." I mumbled.

"Naruto. What does?" sakura's nurse side I bet. "M-my e-eyes" I mumbled softer. "alright if you open them I will look at them for you." I slowly opened them and heard a few gasps. "w-what is it sakura?" I felt fine now that I opened them. "y-your eyes." I heard sakura start. "what about them? they feel fine now." I'm so confused. " you have the rinnegan.

* * *

Please Review! I Don't own the characters just the plot.


	2. Chapter 1

"_y-your eyes." I heard sakura start. "what about them? they feel fine now." I'm so confused. " you have the rinnegan."_

* * *

"W-What?" How could this be? I had a bloodlimit? How is that physically possible? But for that you need Senju and Uchiha blood… My eyes widened. The last time I encountered Sasuke, he messed with my eyes. Did he know? My hands reached the sides of my head, and I felt my eyes water. I got up with my hair covering my eyes. I walked over to the river near the training ground and looked at my eyes. It was true… "H-how" I muttered. I heard little splashes and noticed that the water I wanted so hard not to fall, fell from my eyes. "Naruto" I felt a reassuring squeeze on my shoulder. I turned to see my father-figure looking at my with understanding in his eyes. "What happened?" Of course, he'd know something was up before it even happened. "They try so hard to ruin my life" I whispered. He looked at me confused. "Who?" isn't obvious? The council, akatsuki, the villagers, this village. "They killed the only person i've trusted so much in the last four years." I felt more tears coming down faster. "Who killed who?!" he screamed. Thats when I heard footsteps. "whats going on?" it sounded like sakura… she sounded worried. "Jirayia's dead" I whispered no one heard it though. "what naruto." Iruka asked. "JIRAYIA IS DEAD OKAY!" I screamed and turned to them with tears falling like a rushing river down my face.

They all looked shocked. I got up and jumped the fence to forest of death and ran. I heard shouts, but I ignored them. I ran until I stopped from exhaustion. "please" I whispered. Stop hurting me. I know god throws only what he thinks people can handle, but, I can't handle this! I stood up and walked towards a river bed. "so beautiful" I thought aloud. Thats when my world suddenly turned black.

When I awoke I noticed I was still by the river bed. It was dark out so I assumed it was about eight. I got up and stretched. A nap in a place I could die didn't seem that bad I've been doing that for my whole life. I rushed towards the fencing and jumped over it. Then I looked around to see that everyone fell asleep near the forest. "M-mina?" I questioned quietly.

* * *

Thanks for reading! please review! I don't own the characters.


	3. Chapter 2

_Then I looked around to see that everyone fell asleep near the forest. "M-mina?" I questioned quietly_.

* * *

I felt more tears fall down my face. I didn't think that anyone other than Iruka would stay. "Ari-Arigato Mina" I whispered. I walked to Iruka and nudge his shoulder a couple times. "'ruka-nii, wake up" I said in a quiet and gentle voice. His eyes opened slightly at first but then fully. "Thank god you're okay." He said as he got up and embraced me.

We both got up to wake up the others and soon everyone was up and asking questions. "Naruto" I heard Sai say. I turned to see him and neji looking concerned. "Yes guys?" I asked nervously. "How'd you get the Rinnegan?" Neji asked curiously. I thought about it for a moment. "I don't... I don't know..." I do know neji but if I told you... I know you do something stupid.

"Why did you all stay and wait for me? Your families will worry..." im sorry if I caused you trouble... I know im a burden... "Because your family" I looked up to see Sai. My eyes started to water. "What's wrong Naru?" I... thank you all so much! You don't know how happy I am to hear that... " I've been alone so long... to hear those words... means the entire word to me..." thank you... so much... "Naru" I heard sakura say. I turned to face her. "Hai sakura-chan?" "you don't have to be alone anymore... we are here for you please... let us help you... and tell us the truth..." My eyes widened. I thought that everyone bought it... how did she see through my mask..?

**Thanks for reading! I'm sorry for the late chapter and I am trying to update and write when I can its just hard to make it have a good turn out**


	4. Chapter 3

_"__you don't have to be alone anymore… we are here for you… please let us help you… and tell us the truth…"my eyes widened. I thought everyone bought it… how did she see through my mask..?_

* * *

"sakura what do you mean?" Kiba asked her. I stepped back a few feet. "what are you getting at sakura!" neji and kakashi-sensei yelled. My eyes where glued to the ground and wide to the point where they could pop out of my head. "Naruto, why dont you explain it to them yourself?" she turned towards me as did the rest. Sakura! why couldn't you let me just continue like normal?! "w-what do you mean sakura-chan?" I backed up a little bit more. sakura please drop it! I beg you! "I can't believe you'd pretend that you dont hide your feelings behind a mask... you always have naruto-kun" she said with a glint in her eyes that I couldn't make out.

Everyone but Iruka's eyes widened. "naruto" he said in an almost whisper. "I... I thought we had discussed this with hokage-sama!" he yelled and everyone turned to look at him to find out an answer for his outburst. "you aren't thinking of that again are you?" he asked looking at me with pity and sadness. I clenched my fists. "Don't look at me like that and stop PITYING ME! I AM NO LONGER A HELPLESS AND DEFENSELESS LITTLE BOY!" I yelled to him. His eyes widened and he went to say something but I interrupted him. "It wouldn't matter anyway iruka if i did feel like this still anymore! The councils of every village are giving up their jinchuriki because they dont want their ninja to die because of akatsuki. All the jinchuriki that are being kicked out are invited to Cloud because they understand that it is a risk and that we jinchuriki are actual people who do go to the depths with feelings! whether it be sad, happy, angry or nothing we hold more lives in our hands then you EVER will!" I was crying. no one had ever seen this side of me besides the old man and iruka-nii.

My eyes widened as I felt a chakara heading towards iruka. I lifted my palm towards him and i felt power push the guy behind him. As the intruder fell i heard a grunt. "damned demon" the intruder said. I immediately took off. "naruto! come back!" I heard sakura yell, but I kept running till i was sure i had a small break behind a tree. I gasped for breathe. "naruto" i heard a masculine voice whisper. I looked up to only widen my eyes at the sight of... Sasuke Uchiha

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I don't own anything but the story line! I wonder how this will end up ;)**


End file.
